


Falling

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius thinks about his obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

My little angel of death.  
All soft and sweet.  
So sick and broken.  
With death in his bright eyes.  
Love, hate it's all  
twisted in my head.  
Little boy with  
green eyes.  
Who stole my heart.


End file.
